Mr Mysterious
by DrewLucyJaria
Summary: *takes place at the end of 3x11* Emma is determined to find out what that strange guy dressed in leather was talking about and how he knew her name. She might just try to forget about it like he was just another whack job but she can't. There's something different about him. When he's around unexplainable things happen. Captain Swan.


**Okay everyone! This is my first time writing a Captain Swan story. I haven't written any for Once Upon A Time at all so bear with me. I hope I do okay. The whole story will most likely be told in Emma's point of view. Here we go, hope you all like it. Make sure to review at the end. **

**The story begins at the end of 3x11. I will recap on the last couple minutes of the episode first.**

Chapter One

EMMA'S POV

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Is someone coming over?" Henry asked.

"No?" I answered with a hint of confusion. The banging on the door got louder so I went to answer it as I said, "Henry, wait here."

I opened the door to find a guy with a big black leather jacket. His face lit up when he saw me. He whispered, "Swan." He took a step towards me, "At last."

I stopped him, "Whoa, do I know you?" I was getting a bit nervous now.

"Look, I need your help, something's happened, something terrible. Your family is in trouble." He sounded very serious.

"My family's right here." I stated, referring to Henry. He is the only family I have so clearly this guy is delusional. "Who are you?" I got this weird feeling that maybe I did know him.

"An old friend." He said softly, then getting more stern he began, "Look, I know you can't remember me but I can make you."

He leaned forward and kissed me. For a second before I even realized what was happening I closed my eyes but quickly my reflexes kicked in and I sacked him then pushed him back into the hallway. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked. _What a creep, what's going on? _

"A long shot. I had to try. I was hoping you felt as I did." He replied. _What's that supposed to mean?_

"All you're going to feel are the handcuffs when I call the cops." I said firmly, I didn't want him to think I was bluffing.

"Look, I know this seems crazy." The strange guy dressed in leather said. "But you have to listen to me. You have to remem—"

I didn't even let him finished before I slammed the door. Breathing heavily and completely confused about what just happened I walked back to Henry.

"Who was that?" He wondered.

"No idea. Someone must have left the door open downstairs." I licked my lips quickly then continued. "Come on, let's eat."

We went on with our breakfast and Henry talked about his science fair project. I tried to stay focused on what he was saying but I kept zoning out thinking about that crazy guy at the door. I tried to make sense of what happened to the best of my ability but nothing made any sense.

_How did he know my name? He called me Swan. He said he was an old friend, why wouldn't I remember him? There was something really familiar about him; I have to admit. What did he mean when he said my family was in danger? Did he mean Henry? It didn't sound like he was threatening us, he sounded genuinely concerned. I am good at being able to tell when someone is lying but he was different. There was something about him. _

"Mom?" Henry said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Sorry, I just didn't get much sleep last night." I lied.

"Oh, well I better get to school or I might be late." He got up to get his school bag.

"Uh, why don't I walk with you today? I have to pick something up at the pharmacy." I lied again but I couldn't let him walk alone with what just happened.

I walked Henry to school without any problems, which was a relief to me. Although I couldn't say the same about when I was walking back. He cut me off just as I was about almost back to my building.

"You need to listen to me! I-" He started.

"No. You listen to me Mr. Mysterious. Tell me who you are." I backed away from him.

"Oh, Mr. Mysterious, I like that." He smirked. "Call me Killian."

"Well Killian, leave me alone. I don't know what you want with me but this is harassment." I said loudly, causing a few pedestrians to turn their heads. Coincidentally, one of those pedestrians happened to be a police officer.

"Miss, is this man bothering you?" He asked.

"Yes, he is. He came by my apartment this morning and he's been following me, I've never seen him in my life." I explained.

Without getting any explanation from Killian or without any more questions he took out his handcuffs and cuffed him.

Killian looked up at me as the police officer directed him to the cop car. "Please, Emma." He said softly. I was shocked when I heard him use my name, before he just referred to me as Swan. Something sort of clicked when he said it, like déjà vu. There was a short sharp pain in my head and I grabbed my head at the source of the sting. A closed my eyes and a saw a quick flash of some sort of image; a memory maybe. It was a kind of ship and Mr. Mysterious was standing by the edge dropping the anchor.

_Am I hallucinating? My mind is playing tricks on me. Was that a pirate's ship?_

The officer returned me back to reality, "So miss, what happened exactly?"

I explained everything to him, including this morning's events. He gave me his card then he drove off with Killian in the back seat.

_I need answers. There's something different about that guy. Killian; Mr. Mysterious._

**Okay! That's all for chapter one! Please review and let me know what you guys think! I need to know if I should continue with this or if just looks like a disaster already. Review review review. **

**- Sabrina **


End file.
